


But Her Thighs

by Wheresarizona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Daydreams, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy’s daydreaming about Natasha again.





	But Her Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited 08/21/2020)

Darcy was daydreaming again, Jane noticed. She was staring off into the distance with a wistful stare. It wouldn’t be a problem, but Jane had Science! to do. 

“Darcy!” Jane called, trying to get the other woman’s attention. It didn’t seem to work. Jane moved closer to Darcy, waving her hand in front of her face, “Earth to Darcy, are you there?” 

Darcy startled, “Huh, what?” 

“You seem to be really zoning out today. What are you thinking about?” Jane inquired. 

“Natasha taking me out.” 

“Like on a date?” Jane said, confused. 

“No. With her thighs.” Darcy said with a dreamy look on her face. 

Jane’s eyes widened at the statement. But this was pretty normal for Darcy. She knew Darcy and Natasha had been flirting a bit recently. 

“Oh. Okay, Darce. Maybe you should try a date first?” 

Darcy hummed in agreement. “You’re right, Janey. I should ask her out.”

“Glad that’s settled. Now let’s get back to Science!” Jane says, a little too excitedly. 

“Sure thing, Janey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
